The transport of transport-sensitive goods, in particular temperature-sensitive goods, has been a subject for decades. Thus, DE 695 12 750 T2 describes in general terms a plethora of container constructions which are produced from polymer materials on their own or in combination with cardboard or wooden boxes. One conventional embodiment of a cardboard box filled with foam particles which surround a second cardboard box, which then contains the transport-sensitive goods that are relevant per se, is mentioned as are plastic containers which are filled with open-cell or closed-cell plastic. Reference is also made to transport containers with evacuated walls.
The prior art also mentions cooling units in the transport container, which are filled with phase-change material and are capable of maintaining a predefined target temperature over a long time.
In the present case, the invention deals with the handling of a transport container of the type in question. Such transport containers have already been known per se for decades.
The transport container for blood bags, which forms the starting point for the teaching of the present patent application, was described in 1960 (DE 1 820 935 A). This transport container has a lower part and an upper part made of Styrofoam or another insulating plastic. Provided in the lower part are holding chambers for the blood bottles, which are on view there, while the upper part has moldings which correspond to the bottle tops. The blood bottles are put into the lower part. As a result of fitting the upper part, the bottles are fixed in the transport container and are surrounded by the insulating layer of Styrofoam or other insulating material. In order that the upper part sits firmly on the lower part and seals off the interior safely, the upper part reaches into a corresponding recess in the lower part by means of a rebate.
During the transport of the transport-sensitive goods, the transport container must be closed securely. To this end, the upper part and the lower part are closed at the contacting edge by an adhesive strip. This adhesive strip can also be configured as a type of seal, in order to identify damage and accordingly unauthorized opening.
A lower part and an upper part of the known transport container can be provided on the outside with a shell made of hard plastic.
The data relating to the transport-sensitive goods located in the transport container can be recorded on the cover of the upper part.
The known transport container must be gripped on the right and left with both hands during transport and carried individually as a block.
For the transport of multiple transport containers, it would moreover be expedient if these could be stacked securely.
Finally, the upper part of the transport container is pushed onto the lower part with a frictional fit and it is therefore not simple to release the upper part from the lower part again in order to open the transport container.